The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a motor which can be commutated electrically for a hand-held tool having a stator with a plurality of field windings which are wound at least in places from a winding wire, having a contact grid for making contact with the field windings, which contact grid has a plurality of conductor tracks which are insulated from one another, with the conductor tracks having contacts to which the winding wire is fixed.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for production of an electric motor.
An electric motor such as this is known from WO 2002/087057 A1.
The known electric motor is an electronically commutated direct-current motor having a stamped grid on which contact is made with pins, winding phases, power connections and connections of further components. The stamped grid has an upper grid layer and a lower grid layer, which each have a number of contacts.
A compact configuration of the electric motor is assisted by a stamped grid such as this. However, it has been found that the production and in particular the handling of the grid layers of stamped grids such as these is particularly complex when a plurality of different contacts are intended to be provided in one grid layer. In the end, this results in contact areas which have to be completely separated from other areas of the respective grid layer during the course of production, in order to allow them to be insulated.
DE 38 10 963 C2 discloses a grid composed of electrically conductive sheet metal material for making contact with an electric motor, as well as a method for production of a grid.
The known grid is a deep-drawn part which is in the form of a cup or pot or else a half-round shell, and has conductor tracks which are insulated from one another but which need be insulated only during the course of production or processing of the grid, in order to ensure the isolation. This fundamentally also requires complex production, handling and processing.